TVs present menus that show various applications that can be accessed through the TVs. An application on the menu can be selected by a viewer by means of manipulating a remote control to point at and select the desired application.
As understood herein, current TV menus are static, in that the menu items, the graphic portions of which are referred to as “icons”, are predefined before shipping and remain on the menu during use. As further understood herein, many viewers can consider that too many menu items appear in a TV menu because many if not most of the items will not be of interest and hence will not be selected by many viewers. As recognized herein, navigating through a TV menu that lists potentially many icons or items that the particular viewer seldom or never uses is annoying and consumes time, requiring, as it does, the viewer to mentally sort out the wheat from the chaff.